Shoots for the moon, lands among the stars
by Pugs189
Summary: She always shoots for the moon, but lands among the stars- her cousins. Lucy is tragically ignored. And maybe she's getting tired of it. Lucy might have to sacrifice a lot to change that. Put as Lily/Lucy so people will read. Please review!
1. Chapter 1: Invisible without the cloak

Lily slid into the left seat of the car and turned to the window. She could feel eyes on her, but she ignored them. I could tell.

"Lily I'm soooooo excited!" gushed Alice Longbottom.

"I am too." Lily said perfectly clearly in a flat voice. I waited for someone to talk to me like they were talking to Alice and Lily. No one did.

I tapped my fingers on my knee. Everyone ignored me, even my parents. They were too busy gushing to Molly about her new Prefect position. I may as well be in Slytherin. Nobody would notice or care. Maybe Alice or Lily would. But no one else.

"Hey Luce," Lily finally said. "Did you look at your dad's stack of Herbology work for this year?"

I let out an annoyed sigh. Of course she meant Alice, not me.

"Yup." Alice replied, twisting lock of hair off her face. Suddenly she looks nervous. "Hey Luce, Lils, what happens if we get, you know, separated?"

Finally someone who addresses my presence. I sighed in the same annoyed way as before. "We've been over this a thousand times, Al." I knew that will get to her. Everyone calls Albus Potter Al, so she doesn't like it.

"Fine." She spat back. I waited some more. Everyone was dishing advice on Lily, Lorcan Scamander, Hugo, Frank Longbottom, or Alice. Hello? Did I even have the namesake 'Weasley' anymore?

I grabbed a purple pen and began writing a letter to my sister, who is Molly, who was sitting in front of me. Ha. She'll feel bad when she reads this, I thought.

Dear Molly,

Here I am, WONDERING WHY NO ONE IS TALKING TO ME, NOT EVEN MOM AND DAD, BECAUSE THEY'RE POURING OVER YOU BEING A PREFECT IN FRONT OF ME AS WE RIDE TO HOGWARTS. I'M LIKE A GHOST! LILY EVEN addressed Alice but called her luce. That's how invisible I am! There's no need to tell me how messy I write, I already know. So, feel bad yet? Feel deflated? Like a bad sister? You should. Thanks for paying attention to me. Thanks for helping me with quidditch. Thanks for giving me advice. Thanks for having "the chat" with me the night before September 1st like everyone else does. And thank mom and dad for that, too.

Love Lucy

The rejected weasley

I snorted. Give that to her and she'll laugh in my face. I look around. Maybe I'll give you a grand tour of my family! Good luck keeping up.

This is the first year since when Teddy left for Hogwarts and two years later when Vic left that the whole family's riding together, including the Longbottoms and Scamanders every time. I don't even remember the first time, and I can barely remember the second. I was ages one and three, and now I'm finally going, eight years later. It took awhile, huh?

We rented one of those huge vans. Aunt Hermione's driving, she's known how since she was eighteen. So I'll start in the first row of seats, with the driver. We expanded some of the rows.

The kids pretty much stayed away from the first row, except Molly. Even Rose decided to ride with Al instead of them. Ron's sitting with Aunt Hermione, on a joint seat we expanded. He's giving her driving tips while she ignores him.

Next is Molly, the only person Ron can stand next to him right now as Hermione keeps commenting on his crummy "tips."

Next to her is my Dad, Percy, who's educating her on all things Prefect. For her birthday her big present from Dad was _Prefects who Gained Power._ I'm surprised they still sell that! Don't worry; she got loads better stuff from Mum. Plus Dad gave her better stuff; he just thought the book was the best. My mum, Audrey, is sitting on the other side of Dad, having a battle with Aunt Angelina about what's better: The prefect daughter or the prankster son. Me and Roxi are cast off to the side, as usual. Did I mention that Roxi's also tragically ignored sometimes? But really, she gets more attention than I do.

Aunt Angie currently has her back to her husband, George. Next to him is the ghost of Fred. Yup. He became a ghost. Wanted to stick around, apparently.

Now we come to the middle, where my Grandmother's half crying, half laughing, with my grandfather next to her stroking her hair. It looks more like a bush to me, really. No offense, Gran.

Now on the other side of my Grandfather is Aunt Fleur. She's talking to my Aunt Ginny. Fleur is part veela, and Ginny's…..a Quidditch player for the Hollyhead Harpies! Pretty awesome, we get free tickets to everything Quidditch and we know a bunch of them personally by now.

Harry, Bill, and Charlie are finally sitting side by side, discussing the war, Egypt, dragons, Voldemort, and Half-giants. Don't ask them what they're talking about, it'll turn BORING. Just listen and you'll figure it out easily and it'll be WAY more interesting.

I move to the second row, finally. Good thing too, Ginny and Fleur are screaming at the top of their lungs.

First, in the middle, are Teddy and Victorie. Teddy was sporting his favorite jet blue hair. Victorie's got a mix: The Weasley red and blond, making it a strawberry blond that came out straight. She has pale blue eyes and white, straight teeth. Typical part veela. Now, go to the left side and you'll see Rose and Al, discussing books as always. Rose has curly red hair, not wavy, but curly. She has the Weasley blue eyes, more vibrant then Victorie's, and is taller like Ron. Albus has jet black hair, glasses, and is short and skinny. Yup, a mini Harry.

On the other side of Al are Louis and Roxi, laughing at them. Roxi's the other ignored, quiet Weasley but she's gotten more attention lately. She wasn't as quiet as she used to be, or me. But it's not like we mean to fade into the crowd. We're shy around everyone but family. Louis has white blonde hair like his mum and the pale blue eyes, perfect teeth. Roxi looks way different than any other Weasley kid, everyone's pale until her. She has mocha skin; black, long, wavy hair, and dark brown puppy eyes. She's probably even prettier then Vic and Dom, her sister.

On the other side of Ted and Vic are Fred and James, whispering prank ideas. Lysander, their other partner in crime is looking jealous, seeing as he's stuck next to his mom in the way back while Rolf has his nose I a creatures book in the way back. Back to the second row, that's it. Onto the third row, where Vic and Ted AREN'T making out (inaprops!). Alice and Lorcan are in the middle, he ditched his parents, with Lily and Frank next to them, respectively. Dom's next to Alice, giving her advice. I'm tucked away in the third row right behind Alice. There was no more room. But who cares about me, right? Did I miss anyone? Oh right, Neville's already at Hogwarts, preparing to teach Herbology, and Hannah said she'd meet us at the Platform. She's the bartender for the Leaky Cauldron.

I wince as the weight of a fourteen year old crashes down on my eleven year old self. "Sorry, Lor." Says Lysander absently, and goes back to ignoring his mum. Wow! Now I'm being mistaken for Lorcan!

A great cheer arises as we reach Hogwarts, and uneasy shivers settle all over my body. My Hogwarts career is about to begin.

**A/N: hehe. I felt like it. The other chappies will be longer. I liked it, did you? TReview! Its marked Lily&Lucy so people will read it, but it's more on Lucy then Lily, kinda like my Roxanne Weasley story. But barely any Lily POV. Review!**

**Pugs189**


	2. Chapter 2: The black sheep of the family

**AN: omg. I'm so sorry. I really really wanted to update this but I begun chapter 2 on another doc and lost it somehow. Then it took some time to rewrite it, then my laptop had some problems, then I sent it to my beta reader. More after this Chapter.**

** Shout outs! **

** Sunshinedaisies: Thanks! And you'll find out **

** DaughterofHermes130: Haha thanks so much! And yes, there will be more.**

** To EricaNpeterson: This is a shout out to my awesome Beta reader! She's pat of the reason this chapter made it on fanfiction! Thanks so much. If you guys like this story, it would be so nice if you PMed ENP and said thanks!**

** Disclaimer: I don't own HP!**

"All right, allrighteveryone out!" Grandma Weasley shouts; I swing my legs over the seat, desperate to be away from Lysander's rather large body mass.

My mouse brown hair is down, with a headband in it. I casually check my appearance in the van window before looking up. Oh, wow. Just wow! My whole family is already ahead of me.

"Hey, why didn't you wait for me?" I ask Lily once I catch up to her.

"Didn't see you," Lily mutters back, her eyes fixed on the ground.

"Oh," is all I can think to say. I look at Alice, but she's talking to Lorcan. I sigh.

"Mum?" I say. She doesn't hear me; or perhaps she ignores me. "Mum?" I ask again; instead of but again, I receive no response. "Mum?" I say it louder this time.

"_What, _Lucy?" she turns to me, annoyed. I look down on my shoes, understanding that my mum doesn't care about me anymore.

"Nothing," I mutter and walk ahead to where all my cousins all saying goodbye. I sit down and wait. And wait.

"It feels a little bad, doesn't it, Lucy?" says my grandma, sitting next to me and squeezing my hand.

I look. "Why aren't they even saying goodbye?" I whispered, pointing at my parents. "What makes _Molly_ so special?"

She smiles a smile at me that means I'm breaking her heart. "It's okay, sweetie. Your time will come."

I don't know if she means that my parents will say goodbye sometime soon or whatever; but it doesn't look like it. A minute before eleven when I lean out the train window my mom finally yells, "Goodbye, Lucy! We love you!"

That's when I want things to change.

"Hey, shorty!" I look up and scowl at my too tall cousin, Fred. Notice how I say "up".

"I'm not _that_ short," I protest, but I know it's meaningless.

"Uh, YES YOU ARE!" Fred says, beginning to laugh his head off. I ignore him and turnto Lily and Alice.

"Hey, guys, um, do you, maybe, possibly, ever notice me at all?"

No answer.

Wow! It's a world record!

"Hey, Lucy, you better become a Prefect. Because if you don't…" Molly smiles down at the badge on her robe, glistening under the light. I roll my eyes.

"She can do better things with her life, Molly," Lysander snaps."She could become like me, James, Greg, and Fred."

"No, she won't. She WILL be a Prefect."

"She WILL be a prankster."

"Oh my gosh. Just make out already, declare you're dating, or call it a day." James cuts in.

Heads turn to the center of the compartment where Molly and Lysander stand, frozen, their faces like bright red tomatoes; but whether in rage or embarrassment, I can't tell.

"WE ARE NOT DATING! WHO DO YOU THINK WE ARE? YOU ARE NOT SOME TYPE OF ANNOYING MATCHMAKER ON ONE OF THOSE STUPID LOVE TALK SHOWS! Molly's in such a rage that even I, Lucy Genevieve Weasley, am at a loss of what to do.

"I'M SORRY I'M SORRY!" James backs up before shoving ME of all people in front of him. I look up at my older sister, unsure of what to do or say.

"Relax!"I finally and casuallysay. "It was a joke."Gideon, Fabian, Fred, and George would've laughed at you in a state like this."

Molly looks terrifyingly angry, but I sit down and pull out my exploding snap playing cards. Soon the entire compartment is in chaos: swapping summer stories while we all share our boatload of candy from the cart) and play exploding snap. Wow. It actuallyworked.

"Let's go find Greg)," James mutters to _Ly _and Fred. The hour is up. Everyone beginsto disperse, and, suddenly, while struggling to get my suitcase down, my friends are gone.

"Lily! Alice!" I yell while running up and down looking for them. I finally find them in a compartment with Lorcan, Hugo, and Frank, Alice's brother.

"Tell me where you're going next time!" I snap accusingly to Lily.

"Sorry," she nearly whispers, and I start to get worried. What's wrong with her? All she's doing is staring out the window.

Oh well. Might as well go to sleep. I slowly close my eyes and let myself drift off...

"Come on, Lucy, wake up!" I'd change to: Lily yells, prodding me awake.

"I'm up, I'm up!" I get up and almost fall on Hugo, but he steadies me.

"Come on, Luce." He whispers creepily, but I follow the rest of my cousins to Hagrid, who beams at the sight of us.

"Four to a boat!" _he _calls; Hugo and I settle for sharing a boat with a girl, Riley, and a boy, Aaron.

"What house do you guys want?" Hugo asks trying to be friendly.

Aaron puffed out his chest. "Gryffindor, where the brave dwell at heart!"

Hugo and I exchangeamused glances.

"Same." Riley shakes the hair out of her face. "What about you guys?"

"Gryffindor!" Hugo and I say in unison, and all four of us laugh. It feels good to get some attention. Even ifI _am_ still upset about the train ride.

We talk for awhile, commenting on the sky and its beauty. Normally I wouldn't talk about something as boring as the weather, but we were all nervous and tried to just get our minds off of the upcoming sorting. But it isn't until Hagrid announces we are there that an uneasy feeling begins to settle over my body.

"Quiet down," Professor Logan murmurs to the trembling crowd of First Years. A man of about 40 years of age steps up to us as we clamber from the boats. He has combed gelled hair and seems very dedicated. Molly has told me that he could be nice, but could also be stern at times like this.

Professor Logan leads us up the huge front steps and down a hallway or two until we get to the Great Hall. We stand there, waiting, silent.

The Great Hall doors sweep open, and Iamamazed. I had been here twice before, once when I was seven, and once when I was nine, for Teddy's and Victorie's graduations. On the stool was the sorting hat, of course, and the four tables consisted of the students, all facing us impatiently. The First Years all glance at each other, fidgeting just as impatiently and frightened as we rightly should be.

"Let the sorting begin!" cries Headmistress McGonnagel.

I don't remember anyone's sorting except for my cousins and close friends:

"Longbottom, Alice."

I lean forward and pray silently.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The entire Gryffindor table erupts into a chorus of cheers, leaving the other Houses' students grumbling.

"Longbottom, Frank!"

"GRYFFINDOR!" Another applause lights up from the Gryffindor House as Frank makes his way down next to Alice.

"Potter, Lily!"

That name sure shuts the Great hall up. Everyone seems to hold their breath as they wait for the child of the famous Harry Potter to be called into a house.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Gosh, I've never heard applause so loud in my life.

"Sccamander, Lorcan!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Weasley, Hugo!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Weasley, Lucy!"

Whoa, wait, back it up. Did they say my name? And what force is even walking me to this stool?

_Hmmm. Very pushed off to the side. Not noticed in the crowd of redheads and Veelas and quidditch._ I sit, waiting for the hat to call my name. Then all of a sudden its voice pushes itself into my head: _Hmmm... Very pushed off to the side, I see. Not noticed in the crowd of redheads and Veelas and Quidditch... Well, why not? How about... _Then the voice shouts out into the Hall:

"RAVENCLAW!"

And the whole hall goes still.

**AN: again, so sorry. But hope you liked. Anyway, expect updates every 2-3 weeks, and later in the story, every month. Thanks to my reviewers and beta reader!**

**Pugs189**


	3. Nervous Breakdowns Happen to Everyone

**A/N: Okay, so how long it took REALLY embarrases me. But, since i contacted my 2 readers who have told me they will keep following the story, I feel no need to write an explanation. But thanks, everyone.**

**Chapter 3: Nervous Breakdowns happen to everyone**

Oh. My. Fricking. Gosh.

Ravenclaw?

Are you serious? This won't work. No. no. no.

This proves I'm more insane then people might think. After it calls out Ravenclaw I take it off and slowly start walking to Ravenclaw table…before I turn around, run back to the hat, and plop it on my head again.

Oh cheese balls.

Okay, I go delirious when I get scared ok? It's not my fault.

"Excuse me, Miss White-Weasley?"

Dangit. There's a professor staring at me in the frickin' face.

"Yes?"

Please proceed to the Gryffindor table.

"Oh…okay."

So I proceed there and try to ignore the annoying gossipy blondes at the Hufflepuff whispering my entire tragic life story. Apparently my real name is Celia Lucy Weasley, named after my mom's sister, but Celia was a terrible aunt to me, so I dropped "Celia" and stuck with "Lucy." Apparently the reason I'm so skinny is because my parents won't let me eat anything and I have to sneak leftovers when my parents aren't looking. Oh, and the rest of my extended family doesn't know a thing.

None of this is true, in case you didn't realize that. My middle name is Celia. I love Aunt Celia to death and she surprised me by coming to King's Cross station to say good bye to me and Molly. Oh, and I'm naturally skinny and even though my family doesn't really notice me they would notice if I was starved, trust me.

But I can feel the current events coming back, and tears well up in my eyes as I realize my skirt will be blue and white, not red and yellow, (the uniforms for Hogwarts changed) and I'm going to have to spill the news to my parents in a letter, if my sister hasn't already sent them a furious, accusing, letter, and how Alice and Lily are probably happy they won't have to deal with me from now on, and Alice is probably whispering to MY cousin Lily how she just worried out loud so much about being separated because she didn't want me to suspect she was hoping for…this all along.

That was a horrible run on wasn't it?

Whatever, I really don't give a fricking cheese ball-

Did I just say cheese ball?

I said that before too didn't I?

I look up and realize the people sitting around me are staring at me.

Figures.

It really does, seeing as I went back to the stool and tried to pretend I hadn't just been sorted into Ravenclaw.

My life sucks.

Ugh! I am being so incredibly selfish! What if I was that poor little starving girl The Hufflepuff Blondes are still talking about?

Arg. Arg arg arg! Everyone is eating! And The Hufflepuff Blondes (THB) is staring at me whispering I've been starved for so long I can barely keep any food down without throwing up.

Then, right then, right at the moment when I'm about to dig in to show I have not been starved, it hits me that am very, very tired. And very, very tired eleven year old little girls are not very hungry at dinner time.

"Lucy?"

I jerk my head up back from where I had laid it on the table, banging it. Ouch.

"Lily?"

"Alice, actually."

"Whayadoinheahthinotyoutable?" I murmured. I thought I was looking at one of THB's.

"I'm coming to say I really wish we were in the same house, but I know you'll be fine in Ravenclaw, Lucy. Why haven't you eaten anything?"

"She c-can't!" one of THB's breaks into tears and sobs out my newly arranged life story.

Alice smiles at them sympathetically. "I think you're mistaken. I've known her since birth and she's fed properly, I assure you of that. And Celia is beloved by her and Molly so much that I can safely assure you she now even comes to Weasley family reunions, as do some other add-ons. Unfortanly, she couldn't come with us on the ride to Hogwarts, but she surprised us at the King's Cross."

Alice smiles and turns back to me. "Now Lucy, I'm sure you want good memories of your first year at Hogwarts, don't you? You need to eat something."

"What good things will there be, Alice?" I cry out miserably. "I got sorted into Ravenclaw, away from my friends and family. I ran back to the stool like an idiot. You, Lily, and everyone else completely ignore me nearly all the time, and I can't keep food down. If I even try to eat, I'll throw up all over this beautiful marble floor."

I think that's what happened before I fell asleep from exhaustion.

"Excuse me, starving girl?" one of THBs was shaking me awake. "All the first years of your house are being called to line up. Aren't you one of them?"

It's funny how tired I was. I slept for like, 3 ½ hours on the train but I fall asleep at the Great Hall table again anyway and am now thinking about how beautiful the weather is outside, even though the ceiling of the Great Hall informs me that it's pouring rain.

I trudge up to Ravenclaw tower behind the Prefect. I only half hear the whimsical voice whisper, "what came first, the sword or the quill?"

I don't hear the Prefect's answer, but I follow the other first years to the dormitory until I realize I'm following the boys, and I turn around and run after the girls.

I immediately change into my softest pajamas and go into the bathroom, where I wash my face and brush my teeth. Then I scribble a letter to my mum and dad as quick as I can.

**Dear Mum and Dad,**

**It's funny, because I fell asleep for like 3 ½ hours on the train, then I get to Hogwarts, then I get sorted into Ravenclaw, and then I'm all like What the cheese ball? And I run back to the stool and put the hat back on, them I'm like "oops" after a professor tells me to go to the Ravenclaw table so I do and then THB say that my family starves me and I realize I'm pooped so I lay my head down to go to sleep but then I talk to Alice but then I just fall asleep like super quick and then THB (one of them) wakes me up then I followed the boys so I went and followed the girls instead and then I sat here and wrote this for you guys! **

**Love Celia Lucy Weasley White**

**p.s. I hope Molly wrote a more sane letter.**

Oh my gosh, I'm so tired. Please leave me alone now. Goodnight…

**A/N: Okay, you saw a different side of Lucy there. So I'm not going to put an AN on the next chappie because im uploading it right after i finish this one, so yeah. thanks! :) –Pugs189**


	4. Chapter 4: Blue and Bronze isn't so bad

**AN: A lot of important things in this chapter! Sorry, i did an AN anyway. So, on with the chappie! I'll write dedications for the next chappie, okay? cool! On with it: ****Chapter 4: Blue and Bronze isn't so bad**

I open up my eyes and face my clock. 7:00.

Dang!

I was crazy yesterday isn't I? Well, that's a quirk about me. When something extraordinary happens, I get a little strange.

Or you could put it like my dear cousin James does:

"You can feed her gallons of sugar and she won't get hyper. But when something that makes her nervous happens? Lucy will go nut-so! Craaa-zee! Bonkers!"

I like my version a lot better.

Well, I had 45 minutes to get ready. Breakfast is at 7:45.

"Hey everyone?" a petite (though not as petite as me) blonde called out to us. We all look up.

"We were all so tired yesterday we don't introduce ourselves. I'm Alison Montgomery."

A very nice looking Latina girl spoke, "I'm Isabella Ramirez."

A girl stroking her cat murmured, "Eve Nott."

It is my turn. "Lucy Weasley."

Then Aria Bowling, Quinn Karpenter Riley Fields, Valentina Rossi (I think she's Italian) and Katelyn Limahood were introduced.

We were very polite to each other. They all insisted I shower first after the introductions since they hadn't had the pressure with being sorted into a different house than my family. I thank them warmly and take a quick 7 minute shower. I blow dry my hair into nice, caressing waves and change into my bronze and blue skirt, my blue shirt with the Ravenclaw crest, and carefully adjust my blue and bronze tie. The uniforms were wrapped in a plastic bag on top of the beds when we came in. I tucked my robes neatly into my schoolbag. The policy has changed where we only have to wear our robes during classes. Anytime else we don't have to, as long as we have our house uniforms on. And after dinner we can change.

I walk to breakfast with Quinn and Katie (Katelyn). Quinn had pale skin, green eyes, and blonde hair. Katie had brunette hair that leaned towards mouse brown, like mine. We easily talked, there is no awkwardness. And sitting down at the Ravenclaw table, I is really starting to feel like a part of this house.

LPOV

"Oh gosh," I mutter to Alice as we walk to breakfast.

"What?"

"Lucy! Her eyes aren't red from crying, no bags under them, and no messy hair. Her hair looks amazing, actually. She looks amazing!"

"I think you're right." Alice says, looking at her. "But…why do you think she says what she says yesterday?"

I take a deep breath. "I don't know. I wouldn't worry about it. She is in shock, exhausted, and hurt. I don't know how she can stand being separated from all of us. I certainly wouldn't be able to."

"Well, Lucy is Lucy." Alice says. "The best thing we can do is support her."

"I agree."

"Let's go get some breakfast, Lils. My stomach wants food!"

"So Lucy," Aria addresses me at breakfast, "Do you see your cousins often?"

"Oh, yes." I answer. "I visit them all the time. Alice and Lily are my best friends. And I hope they always will be…" I trail off. It's really heartbreaking to see your entire family together without you.

"They will." Aria is smiling at me. "But I'd like to be your friend, too, if you don't mind."

Something inside me twinkles. "Of course, Aria." I smile back at her. "But if you're friends with me, beware. I can get pretty crazy sometimes."

Aria laughs. "Don't worry, Lucy." She laughs. "So can I, so can I…"

Later, Lily came up to me, chewing on her bottom lip. She looked uncomfortable. Awkward.

I have never felt that way around my cousin. Until now.

"Hey Lil what's up?"

"You are coping with this really well, Luce."

"With what, Lily?"

She fidgeted uncomfortably. "With being sorted into Ravenclaw and all."

"There's nothing to deal with. I am comfortable with being in Ravenclaw. It's a great house. Everyone is nice. There's no mean girls as far as I can tell."

"Same with mine! The password to Gryffindor is Pumpkinpopsies, by the way." Lily told me, the words gliding out excitedly but kind of unsure, like she wanted to act all happy so I wouldn't be depressed, but don't want to act like she is having a splendid time without me.

"Pumpkinpopsies?"

"Yeah, I know. But hey, what can I do? Oh! Let's compare trimester schedules."

We compared schedules. We had a decent amount of classes together. Lily soon floated back to the Gryffindor table, her cheeks looking stiff from smiling.

It is changed a long time ago so those for first and second years are put in classes randomly, except for flying class. Houses aren't put together anymore. But, there is some system to how classes are arranged, but I don't know it. There are 80 first years this year, a lot more than they used to get. There are 40 to a class.

At 8:25 the bell rang and being excited I run to my first class which is Charms, room 1C. Unfortunately Lily and I don't share that class, nor did Alice and I. When I got to the classroom, Valentina is sitting alone, and I know her, so I quickly occupy the space next to her. She gives me a warm smile, looks at the teacher, and whispers,

"I'm really nervous."

"So am I," I admit, feeling relieved she had says that. I got a good look at Valentina. She has dark brown colored hair, much tanned skin, and looks like she could be a very desirable girl in Hogwarts.

But what amaze me are her eyes. They are a pale shade of blue, with little specks of amber all around, like a bunch of gold rings in the ocean.

She smiles again and opens her mouth to say something, but is cut off by Professor Flitwick.

"Hello, class. Welcome to beginning Charms…"

KPOV

"Hello there, Katie." I look up at my Potions partner, who is Frank Longbottom. I think I know what is coming for this guy.

"Hello." I say uncertainly.

"So, you a muggle born?"

"Yes, I am. Why? Does that matter to you?"

"No! Of course not!" Longbottom's face turned red. "I was just wondering."

"Oh." I let my shoulders sag.

"Aren't you in the same house at as my practically cousin Lucy?"

"That's right." I kept stirring our potion.

"How's she doing?"

"Just fine. She's really nice."

I stop talking then and glance in the mirror behind us. Lucy and I look a lot alike; though I'm taller and have naturally wavy hair. I really like my house. Quinn Karpenter is a muggle born too. I met her on the train. We didn't know what house to want, but we understand Racenclaw's pretty good. I think to myself the rest of the time, trying to ignore Frank talking about how crazy Lucy can be and to watch out. As soon as the bell rang I skedaddle out of the classroom as fast as I absolutely could. I don't want to deal with wizards and witches like Frank who know everything about Hogwarts and make me feel like I am just something unneeded that no one likes having around in Hogwarts. C'mon, Katie. You're better than that. You embrace being muggle born! And the world should too!

LPOV:

I won't describe my classes. Yes, most of them were interesting, but I don't think it would be entertaining to explain them. You want class explanations, go to my big-shot sister Molly.

My whole dormitory agreed that when everyone was done with lunch, we would head up to the dormitory to get to know each other better. I REALLY like my house. This would be a good year, I think…

RPOV

"Hey Riri whassup?"

"Go away Sam, I'm busy."

"Doing what? Eating lunch?"

"Shut up! You're making my unhappiness worse by the fricking second."

"Do I care? Niet. Do I listen? Niet."

"I says go away! Go have fun with your- with your Gryffindor friends."

"That's what my darling sister's upset about."

"Ugh! Please just stop talking!"

"Ravenclaw's not that bad y'know."

"I believe I asked you to leave."

"Fine, Riley." He paused, and I look up, surprised by his angry tone. Y'know, we used to be able to talk about these things. Well, whatever. I don't need a negative Nellie." He stalked off, still angry. I sighed and look at Isabella, who is happily eating like she had nothing to worry about. Well, I did. I am in a side house. All I wanted is Gryffindor! But no… I get stupid fricking Ravenclaw. Well, screw the hat. Screw my brother. Screw my house. Screw everything!

IPOV:

"Isabella!"

I spaz out for a second. "Huh?"

"We're going up to the dormitories now."

"Right."

I follow Riley. She's my best friend. We have been friends since we were born. We are both half-blood. Her mum and my dad met in Hogwarts and when on to marry muggles. We live next store and are getting along quite well so far here in Hogwarts, considering it's only the second day.

Okay, screw that. I is getting along well. Riley I'm not so sure about. I wanted Ravenclaw. GOSH I wanted Ravenclaw. I is so happy when I got into it. But Riley, now she wanted Gryffindor. She is very disappointed when she slid off the stool and walked over to the Ravenclaw table. I is after her of course, my surname being Ramirez and hers being Fields; and I is definitely happy. I know I shouldn't be happy if my best friend is unhappy, but I can't help it. I wanted Ravenclaw, and somehow I know I would get into it. I just know. And I did, and we were together.

"Isabella!"

"Sorry Riley, whaddya say?" I know my grammar is not perfect.

"I said, who do like the best and the least out of the other seven so far?" she repeated. The rest of the girls were ahead of us.

"Gosh Ri, I don't know. That's kinda mean. Sorry."

"I don't know either, that was a test to see if you would answer."

"Oh." I paused, thinking. "Y'know, I really feel for Lucy Weasley. Separated from her family and everything."

"Yeah. But hey what can you do?"

"You're still sour about Gryffindor."

Riley stops and sits down. She drops her face into her hands.

"My mum and all my aunts were in Gryffindor. You should be feeling for me, too."

"Well, her cousins and sister are in Gryffindor. Your mum and aunts isn't there now, Riley."

I see a flash of anger across her face.

"You know what Isabella? I have always wondered this about you, but I'm finally getting enough backbone to say it. You're terribly non-sympathetic. It's always about other people with you, isn't it? Never me. Never Isabella and Riley. Never Riley. Always someone else. Never me!"

QPOV

I think back to Transfiguration disgustingly, and then try to forget about it. Again.

"So what's your name?

"Quinn Karpenter."

"Oh. Haven't heard that name before…" Drake Parkinson's mouth turned up in a sneer. "Blood statuas?"

"Oh." I went a little red. "Um, Muggle born. You?"

"Pureblood. I'd like to switch partners."

"Excuse me? Why would you do that?"

"Professor?"

Professor Logan looks up. "Yes, Parkinson?"

"Could I switch partners? I prefer not to be partners with Mudbloods."

Professor Logan's face turned into a scowl. "No, you may not, and I don't ever want to hear you use that word again, Parkinson. Forty points from Slytherin. Is that clear?"

Parkinson's face fell. "You can't take away forty points on the second day!"

"That's too bad, because I just did. Don't make me take away another ten points." Logan warned.

I sigh to myself. I had been warned of hostile Slytherins, but that didn't prepare me for the rejection I felt just now.

"Hey Quinn, something up?" Katie, my best and only friend asked me.

"Nah…but did anyone act hostile to you for being muggle born?"

"Um, I was asked, but there wasn't any hostility. Why? What happened, Quinn?"

"Oh nothing. But avoid the Parkinsons."

"Don't worry Quinn, we're in this together. This is just the beginning. Soon we'll be respected. Just you wait…"

LPOV

"Hey! Lucy! LUCY!"

I turned around to see London Malfoy, Scorpious Malfoy's little sister- and she wore the same outfit I did.

"LONDON!" I screamed. I start sprinting towards her, crashing into her with my arms open, resulting in a painful hug.

"Omg! I was wondering what house you were in, but when I was sorted here, I completely forgot you! LONDON!" I was shrieking.

"I know, we're not supposed to be in this house! Scor and I got here late because we both had the flu. That's why we weren't sitting with you on the train and didn't come with you in the van!"

"OH! I was too wrapped up in my own thoughts to notice, London!"

So now you've found your answer to that question. Are the Weasleys/Potters/Scamander/Longbottom/Lupin clan friends or enemies with the Malfoys? Well, the answer is friends. Scor is in Gryffindor, which he wasn't upset about. I met London two years ago. Scor mentioned to Albus he had a sister Lily's age, and he invited her over to play with the three of us (Alice included) and things just clicked. I know she wanted Gryffindor, and the only other house her family would probably stand for is Gryffindor, like her brother. I don't know how they'd take this.

London is my best friend. Literally. As much a friend as Lily and Alice are. And she talks to me when no one else is. I can't describe how close I am to her.

"Wow, Luce! Thanks!"

I laughed, but then grew solemn.

"Are you okay with this house, London?"

"Well, I honestly thought that I wouldn't be able to deal, but Lily told me you were in it too and coping just fine. With you I can do this."

"I really am coping well. Anyways, everyone's nice. There's Quinn Karpenter, Valentina Rossi, Katelyn Limahood, Alison Montgomery, Aria Bowling, Riley Fields, Isabella Ramirez, and Eve Nott.

London stopped. "Nott?"

I gasp. "Are you thinking what I am thinking?"

"That Eve is the little girl born in prison that your dad told us about?"

We stared at each other in shock. "Well," I started to say slowly, "Like I said, we're going to the dormitories to get to know each other. Let's see what she's like."

I could see the same worry on my face reflected in London's silver-blue eyes. We were thinking the same thing: If this girl didn't agree with her parent's ways, then the slytherins were going to give her h**l.

**ENP: sorry it's a longer one then usual :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Eagles, Lions, Snakes, Oh my!

**AN: So in this chapter you get to know the Ravenclaws even more and sneak a peek into the other houses. I hope you like it! **

LPOV

"London, the Slytherins will try to fricking kill her. It's not even funny. She lives in a home for kids whose Death Eater parents are in jail-"

"My dad was a death eater. He isn't in jail." London was very quiet.

I turned pink. "Well, he doesn't really count, does he?"

"Lucy, people like me are sensitive to the subject. Don't press Eve on it. My grandparents never murdered anyone, and neither did my dad. And he regrets practically his whole childhood. Me and Scorp are lucky- our dad realized what was wrong soon enough. Most kids, like Eve, aren't as fortunate. So don't bring it up, or you might be ruining years of a great friendship stretched ahead."

"Don't worry London, I won't do anything to her. I'm worried about the Snakes."

"Can't we worry about this when it actually happens?"

"Oh, Alright."

**APOV**

"Aria!"

"What do you want Charlotte?" I rolled my eyes at my older sister. She's 13, pretty, and rich, making her the height of popularity in her year.

Of course you would say that makes me the same. But I'm not pretty. And my parents are divorced, and my sister lives with my dad, who cheated on my mom. I live with my mom. Charlotte chose to live with my dad. We still see each other all the time. She always comes over to my house. My dad had always been ashamed of us. Three years ago they split, after she caught him with some other woman.

To my dad, my mom, Charlotte, and I are freaks because we are witches. But my dad loves Charlotte so much more. She always went along with what he said and did what he wanted her to do. The only reason he let her come to Hogwarts is because my mom forced him to. She pretends she hates it around my family, but I've heard her on the phone and seen her letters. She's always b****y around my mom and I.

But she's my mom's daughter. My mom isn't able to let go of her the way my dad let go of me because he never truly cared about me. She had to go to court to make a deal with my dad that she had to come over 3-4 times a week. She tried to make my dad have me over, too, but he said no to the court and everything, so that's that. She always goes to his house to talk about me and says things like "You need to care about her!" My sister tells me what they say.

I've only seen my dad 5 times since the divorce, when Charlotte leaves and returns from Hogwarts. He always says "Hello, Aria" stiffly and leaves it at that. My dad has a ton of money, but my mom doesn't.

"Okay, you know the birthday money mom and dad gave me? I spent all of it on shoes last summer. They were really cool shoes. But I need some gloves for Herbology. Dad won't spend money on Hogwarts, and I'm not talking to mom. So I'm going to need to borrow some money from you, since my friends won't give me any." She flipped her blonde hair and adjusted her black and yellow tie.

"No!" I shook my head. "I'm saving up for mom's Christmas present. And besides, I'm sure you can get some money out of dad. You're daddy's little angel, and he would do anything for you, wouldn't he?"

"Aria, this is serious! And you don't have to give mom a present! She betrayed us. She wanted the divorce, not dad."

"You did not just say that-"

"Aria?" I heard a voice that didn't belong to Charlotte.

I spun around facing Riley Fields.

"Oh, hi Riley!"

"Um, hi. Am I interrupting?" she says, glancing at Charlotte.

"No, not at all." I say coolly. "Let's go to the dorm." I turn away from my sister. To her, I'm doing just that- only walking away. But to me, I'm done. I'm done with half of my family.

**IPOV**

Okay, maybe I offended her, but in my opinion she way overreacted! Like what the heck? I don't know anyone here but her and I'm not complaining.

"Hey, Isabella, want to go up to the dorm with me?" I turned around. It was Alison.

"Sure." I agreed. We started walking, leading to an awkward silence.

We reached the dorm pretty quickly and sat down, waiting for everyone else. We talked a little with Quinn and Valentina, who were already there. But we never got to talking about ourselves, because the weird thing is, everyone (including the new girl, London Malfoy) arrived except for Eve Nott.

**EPOV**

_**Eve,**_

_** I have just been informed you were sorted into Ravenclaw. Ravenclaw! I cannot express my disgust and anger in you. You have disappointed every single death eater in this god d*m prison. All of the other prisoner child home kids whose parents are death eaters have been sorted into Slytherin until you. EVERY SINGLE ONE! Unless you count the Malfoy children, whose parents aren't supporters of the Dark Lord, who is still alive I assure you, no matter what happened in the god d*m war. And when his spirit returns, I'll be out of this h**l hole and get you out of that school and into Durmstrang's if that's what it takes for my family pride to be restored. But do me a favor while you're in that house, will you? Find out what the Malfoys are doing. It's the only thing you stupid worthless little girl can be used for. If only we had a god d*m SON our lives would be easier. Your mother and I are so humiliated.**_

_** -Theodore Nott, respected and worshipped Death Eater**_

I let the letter drop out of my hands and throw it out the window, not looking where it lands. They think I have it easy, living in the Prison Child Home? With all the torture and teasing and rags? My Hogwarts uniform is the first nice thing I've ever worn.

I've gotten used to not crying about anything. You cry at the Prison Home, the older kids beat you up and curse you if they know how. The caretakers there, they're all what are called "quiet" supporters of the Dark Lord. They support him, they think he has the right idea, but they don't join the Death Eaters. They laugh cruelly and teach curses to you once you're nine years old.

You visit your parents once a week. The Death Eater kids all go every Thursday. My mother glares and tells me every single time that her life is horrible enough without a stupid child around, making everything more complicated and messing up her reputation. If you were a son, my father tells me, you could carry on the Nott namesake and do great things. Then he shakes his head and says a girl is worth none of his time.

52 times a year, that's how many times I see my parents. For 2 hours. I see my parents 104 hours each year. I get to look at their ugly faces 104 hours of the year.

I can't make friends here. I can't go to my dorm and tell them about my life. I can't. If the other Prison Home kids saw me with friends, I'd be beaten up before I could say "hi." I'm beaten up more then any other kid at the Home, because I don't believe in calling people mudbloods or that the Dark Lord is still alive, regaining power. Sirius Black…he's my idol. His life was a h**l of a lot worse then mine.

"Hey _Evie._ What's up in Ret**edClaw?" I hear the voice of one of my tormentors, David Goyle.

"Leave me alone." I manage to squeak out. My body trembles. My experiences have made me both strong and weak.

"Why would I do that?" he hisses, shoving me against the wall. I see the smirking face of Zacharias Carrow come into view.

"Stop!" I cry out angrily as Carrow takes my arm, squeezing it so tightly I think it might break.

"No. We can't. Not with a-"

"What is going on over here!"

At the voice of the librarian, Carrow and Goyle let go of me immediately, shoving their hands in their pockets and putting their "innocent" faces on.

"Nothing, Madam. We were trying to explain to Eve here how Hogwarts works, but she freaked out on us."

But the librarian narrowed her eyes and glared at them. "I know you three are from the Home. I know what goes on there, and I can't imagine what you two were doing to this poor girl. I think I'll move my desk over here for now."

She flicked her wand and her desk and everything else came sailing over, having a full view of all the hidden shelves. I pray to Merlin for a second before I mutter a quick "thanks" and rush out of the library.

LPOV

I kneel in the grass, reading the letter that I found on the Quidditch pitch and my insides turning with shock that had to do with the content.

No wonder Eve didn't show at lunch. What could she tell us about herself? And what was I supposed to do about her father's request to spy on my family?

"You're getting your sleeves muddy." I jump at the voice, but it's just Lice, who I saw earlier. Lice is Alice, but since Lily, Lucy and I have names beginning with L, we shortened Alice's name to Lice. We call her Lice pretty much 75% of the time.

"Yeah, well, I'm wearing my black sweater." I say, referring to my black casual sweater for all Hogwarts students. Ravenclaws also get blue and bronze sweaters.

"Still. It's the first day you've worn it." Lice anxiously pulls on her scarlet sweater.

"C'mon, Alice and London, we're gonna be the last ones to get a broom." Lily, who was on a broomstick at age 2 months, cocks her head at us.

"Where's Lucy?" I ask, not caring about whether I get a broom first or last.

"I don't know. I guess she's not here yet."

"Who's in this class?" I ask, my blonde hair flying in front of my face.

"It's half of Gryffindor and half of Ravenclaw." Says Lucy, coming up. "Let's get our brooms."

LPOV

"Okay, before we start flying I want you all to partner up and stand with a pair you don't know." I stood with Lice. London went with Lily.

"Now switch partners with the pair you don't know. And I know who knows who." The flying teacher continued, "And you will continue to switch until you meet everyone you don't know."

We all groaned. I switched and found myself facing a girl with smooth black hair and freckles splashed across her face.

"Hi." She said, and looked right at me, unafraid.

"Er, hi." I stammered, looking at the bush behind her rather then her eyes.

"I'm Rosalind. I'm in Gryffindor. I'm half-blood. And you're Lucy Weasley, daughter of Percy and Audrey Weasley."

"Um, yeah, that's me." I say in a confused tone. How would she know my name? I'm not Lily or London or even Lice.

"I-it's just that I sort of read a lot before I came here." Stammered Rosalind, as though she were embarrassed to know so much about me. Then again, it is kind of stalker-like…

"Well. Nice to meet you Rosalind." I state, still sort of zoned out. "I guess I'll see you later?"

"Guess so." The whistle blows, and we switch again.

A blonde girl with highlighter blond hair that hurts your eyes was my next partner.

"I'm Sydney." Sounded exactly like a dumb blonde name.

"Lucy." I give her my name and hope we're done.

"I have a twin sister named Ashley. I'm in your Transfiguration class, if you remember me."

"Yeah, I think I've seen you both." I mutter, but I haven't seen Sydney's look-alike anywhere. Her name is Ashley though, so she must not be much smarter then her sister….just kidding! I think…

"There's the whistle." Sydney tells me as it goes off. She turns and finds someone else.

Next I got a boy named Thor from Gryffindor(we won't be meeting anyone in our own house). He barely talked. Then I met up with a bunch of other kids, but I'm not gonna explain them all.

The professor told us to sit in a circle and began explaining Quidditch rules. Blah blah blah…

"Weasley! Name the four balls, since you're so avidly paying attention," the question was directed at me.

"Snitch, bludgers, quaffle." Obviously I would know this. Does this teacher not realize I'm in the Weasley family?

She didn't even have us fly that day. We just put away our brooms and went to dinner, as it was our last class of the day.

QPOV

"Quinn, are you okay?"

I stopped writing and layed my quill flat. Everyone had been talking for a while now, except me. I had been writing an extremely detailed letter to my parents (leaving out the mean comments from nasty Slytherins) and was totally zoned out.

"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Writing a letter. Just zoned out." I informed Katie, who stood over me, confused.

"Okay, well come join us, we're discussing random things."

"Okay." I laughed. We had all come great friends. Except…Eve. We had talked for about three hours after dinner, then I had started writing to my parents. But Eve still was not here.

"Woah!" I heard a yelp from the bed.

I looked behind me to see an owl sitting on Lucy's leg. My breathing stopped and I gasped. Birds sort of scare me.

"Relax guys. It's a letter, remember?" London untied the letter from its leg.

"This is my owl, Midnight." Lucy announced. "That's why he didn't wait until morning."

"Oh." I let my shoulders sag. There's so much to get used to here.

"Who's it from?" Valentina asked, leaning over to look.

"Oh…my parents…I'll read it later." Lucy picked up her quill and continued the essay she was working on, way ahead of time, for potions.

I laid down while everyone talked while doing their homework and continued my letter.

_**Dear Mum and Dad,**_

_**Hogwarts is…where to begin? Fascinating, in the least. Owls bring the mail in every morning. Students even have their own owls. Isn't that amazing? The owl just knows where everyone is? My friend Isabella tried to explain it to me, but failed.**_

_**Believe it or not, there's nine other girls in the dorm with me. It's funny the houses are so even; in most cases, there's different numbers of people in houses. There are eighty 1**__**st**__** year spots open per year. Isn't that quite a bit of people? I met two people on the train, Katie and Leslie…Katie and me are in Ravenclaw, but Leslie's in Hufflepuff. There's still a lot to tell you, but I can't write it all. **_

_**Love, Quinn**_

"Bring this to Quinn's parents." Lucy took the letter from me and tied it to Midnight's legs. I smiled at her. "Thanks!"

"Your welcome." She smiled back, and I could she that she had the kind of dimples that charmed adults.

"Where's Eve?" Riley Fields asked. No one had said anything until now.

"I don't think we know." London said bluntly. She looked around our circle. No one corrected us.

"Lights out in twenty minutes. Remember tomorrow night you have Astronomy so you'll have class starting one hour late. But breakfast is at the same time, unless you choose to skip it." The prefect called from outside our closed door.

"It's only nine o'clock." Grumbled Lucy. "Stupid curfew. I want to get this done."

"I can't believe you're writing that essay two weeks early, but you can stay out in the common room until two o'clock, you know." London reminded her.

"I'm not that crazy, London." Lucy remarked, and started changing into her pajamas.

"Right." Teased London. "Of course you aren't."

**AN: okay, I know I took soooo long. But I've practically halfway through chapter 6, and the thing is my teachers started working us really hard. And my friend was having some issues I needed to help her with. And no one but Lexi247 reviewed! That was the main reason. But I will get better, I swear! Anything you guys want to see happening? PLEASE tell me! And okay, this is not my best written chapter, I know, but it was sort of hard to write...I'll try to make Chapter 6 better. Bye!**

**Pugs189**


	6. Chapter 6: Family Secrets Revealed

**AN: Hi. I'm very sorry it took so long, but…I wanted to make this really good. You see, I'm not good at writing, but I LOVE it! I really tried to make this chapter good. And I wanted to clear stuff up in this chapter. Like first: it's two weeks into Hogwarts. Lucy is growing out of shyness. And…she sees her family in this chapter! DUN DUN DUN! You see a lot of Lucy in this chapter, and a weird mystery. By the way, I made a mistake in the last chapter. The girl named Rosalind is supposed to be Layne. Rosalind is another future character in Hufflepuff. Sorry I have so many people, but I LOVE characters!**

**PS. I accidently put this chapter in past tense- sorry about that. Can all of them be past tense from now on? Sorry. It's just easier **

**Lexi427:Thanks for reviewing! You see a ton of Lucy in this chapter! In fact, it's all Lucy in this chapter, haha. I need to know- which caracters beside Lucy would you like to see more?**

**Chapter 6:Family Secrets Revealed**

LucyPOV

"Lucy. Lucy. Luuuuucccyyy."

I flinched before my eyes popped open to a transparent girl wearing glasses too big for her and two ponytails.

Thank god I was the only Weasley born with self-control, or I'd be screaming my mouth off.

"Who the heck are you?" I whispered. Her transparent hair was dipping through my collarbone and it was beginning to feel icy.

"Didn't your uncle tell you about me? Or does he only talk about that ugly girl with the long red hair he married?"

I glared at her. "You're moaning myrtle, then. And my aunt Ginny is not ugly. I'm very sorry about how you died, but I enjoy sleeping at five a.m. so goodnight."

"I hear things in the bathroom." Myrtle whispers. "Stuff about you. I knew about you before you knew about me. Victorie told me all about her family when she first came and was such an outcast."

"What do you mean?" I hiss. "She was always popular."

"Not always. She was too homesick, and Teddy didn't like being seen with an eleven year old girl. He told her they couldn't be so close anymore. She cried for a long time. She told me everything. And through her years at this stupid school, she told me everything there was to tell. And none of the other female cousins have reached out to me yet. I try each one each year, but I think you will. You're different from your family."

There's a sinking feeling in my gut that has to do with this Teddy-Victorie story and the last thing she just said to me and how it's so screwed up I'm talking to this ghost. "You don't me or my family!" I yelped. "You're lying. You're lying. "You're lying…"

Tears began collecting in her silver eyes and she let out a sob as a whoosh followed her quick exit out of the dorm.

I love lunch hour. It's a whole hour during school dedicated to eating, hanging out, letter writing, and if you're forced to, studying.

Well, I got a letter back from my parents. I wonder what happened to that one letter per day thing I was promised. It stuck with the other Weasley first-year cousins.

_**Lucy,**_

_** Please, please, PLEASE write us an actual letter next time instead of just having a terrible run-on of gibberish. That was just awful. So, you're in Ravenclaw. Well. It's disappointing that you have decided not to follow your sister's footsteps, but I can't control anything you do other than tell you how I feel that's the best way to go, but if you won't listen, oh well. Ravenclaw is a good house, but it's clear from your actions and body language that you're striving to deny anything we want you to do, which of course is for the best. Now, back to your letter, what are THB? And you ran back to the school? That's absurd and embarrassing.**_

_** What am I going to do after Molly moves away and Audrey's still working while I'm retired…**_

_** Love, Dad**_

__From mum:

_**Lucy,**_

_**If you don't want to be like your sister, fine, but don't strive to embarrass us. You ran back to the stool? And what are THB? Did you follow Fred and James to the kitchen, then Roxy and Dominique to the Gryffindor common rooms? Oh gosh, what am I going to do with you, Lucy?**_

_** Love, Mum**_

__Well. There you have it.

__So now you know the secret of the Weasley family: We aren't always so happy-go-lucky. Well, that's a lie. We are, but at my house with my mum and dad and Molly…it's just not fun. My dad is way caught up in his ministry work. My mum is always trying to make things better, and Molly…she's always doing research work about jobs, the ministry, the wars, ect. She wants to be the perfect daughter for dad. I mean, I'm not some poor, starving child but it seems like "Lucy Weasley" doesn't exist. It's more like "another cousin."

Anyway, I'm not exactly too surprised. A little disappointed, I suppose, but it's nothing to what my uncle Harry went through, or my Aunt Hermione, or my Uncle Ron. I seem to be the only member of the third generation Weasleys who realize that.

"Lucy! It's time for class." London gives my shoulders a shake.

"Oh, calm down." I grab a hair band and loop it around my brown hair. "We have like ten minutes."

She sighs. "Fine. I'll meet you there."

I'm sort of glad that she leaves. I want to write a letter to my parents and I don't want her to read what I'm writing.

_** Dear Mum and Dad,**_

_** Sorry about my last letter. I was really tired! I don't strive to embarrass you or to not be like Molly. But I do have my own life, you know. Ravenclaw is known for intelligence, remember? Is it truly that bad that I'm not in Gryffindor? Is not being like Molly being a terrible daughter?**_

_** -Lucy**_

I check my watch and see that I still have seven minutes. I dip my quill in my lucky _purple_ ink and pull out more parchment.

_**Dear Molly, Roxanne, Dominique, Rose, Lily, Alice, Other interested parties:**_

_**Moaning Myrtle visited me this morning and told me an interesting story… she said she visited you all too…is she telling the truth? I'm so confused…**_

_** -Lucy**_

I finish writing my signature and fold both letters and put them neatly in the front pocket of my custom Holyhead Harpies bag and hurried downstairs to potions.

"Today we will be brewing up the anti-dote to a sore throat. Take out your books and turn to page 67."

The drawl of Professor Rowland's voice was enough to put anyone to sleep, but I was determined to pay attention once in my life. All my life I had muggle tutoring with Aunt Hermione and it was rare that I actually took an interest in what she was saying.

After Rowland finished explaining, he announced he was going to pair us up into partners.

"When I've paired you, move to the back. Okay…Potter and Thurshall, you and you, him and her, that Weasley and Dunn…"

Once "Dunn" and I went to the back of the room, I realized I had been partnered with one of the blonde twins, either Sydney or Ashley.

Great! I get to do all of the work!

As soon as I finished the thought Ashley walked over to me. She had long blonde hair, just like Sydney. They were both really pretty and looked older than they were.

"Hello, I'm Ashley Dunn. I'm a Gryffindor. I'm half-blood, if you're curious, but I hope you don't care." She held out her hand

I smiled and shook it. "Lucy Weasley of Ravenclaw."

Ashley and I hauled our cauldrons to empty desks and set to work.

"Okay, we have to add a frog's eye first…" Ashley shuddered. Then she frowned.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It says to stir counter-clockwise 3 times, then clockwise 2 and a half, but doing so would simply balance out to a half turn clockwise, and to get the potion turquois as it says with the frog's eye you need about…erm, ¾ turns counter. Doing it this way makes the potion thicker, but you can add thickness by stirring rapidly at the end." She told me while wearing temporary purple glasses that made her look extremely smart.

I gasped, and my stomach started to panic. "How did you _know _all that?" I pleaded, my mouth hanging open.

She shrugged. "Sydney and I (that's my twin sister) did some reading before we came here, and my mum loves making potions. It's sort of natural if you look at the values of the stirs and what type of spoon you're using."

I rubbed my eyes, lost. This is another reason why I should be in Gryffindor and not Ravenclaw, which is for people like Sydney and Ashley, apparently.

"Tell you what. If you make the potion, I'll get the ingredients and read you the instructions." I tried to compromise.

She laughed and smiled at me. "You're very smart and could easily make this potion, but deal."

So that's how we worked. At the end, the professor showed the two best potions to the class. Ashley's and mine were one of them. The other was Hugo's and a girl named Sophie. Then he went on to explain how good each was, and in the end, award the best, and that was Ashley's and mine.

"Oof! I'm tired. Can someone get me a snack from the kitchens?" I announced as I sprawled myself down on the floor.

"I don't know where the kitchens are, but if someone shows me I'll go." Katie murmured. Like Ashley, she has temporary glasses. She was reading a book about astronomy.

"Katie, I'll go with you." London rolled her eyes at my dramatics and she and Katie were off.

That's when I realized it was just Eve and I left in the dorm.

"Hi." I got up and smiled at her. "Lucy Weasley, if you remember me."

The girl dropped her quill, terrified out of her wits. Shaking, she looked up at me.

"E-eve Nott. I-I remember y-you."

"So, play any quidditch?" I asked.

"No."

"Chess?"

"No."

"Gobstones?"

Eve hung her head. "No. The prison child home doesn't really teach you unless the instructors like you. They don't like me."

"Oh." I tried to say, taken aback. "That sucks."

"Yeah." She picked up her black and white kitten from the end of the bed and rubbed her hand along its back.

"I love your cat." I say softly. "He's adorable. What's his name?"

"Polka man. Cheesy name, I know. I have two more, but they're roaming in the castle. Their names are Charky and Fireheart."

"Beautiful names for beautiful cats." I gushed like a little girl. I have an extremely soft spot for cats.

"Lucy! We have the snacks." London threw a chocolate bar at me.

"Shut up and pet Polka man!" I hissed at her. London pretended to be offended and crawled onto the bedspread and rubbed her hands along Snow's spine.

"I love your cat, Eve." Katie said once Polka man had fallen asleep.

"Thanks. Sorry I didn't show up the other day. Something urgent came up."

"That's okay." London's voice broke in, suddenly too fake-nicey nicey. "We can get to know each other differently."

"Yeah, definitely. Hey London, Lily invited me to the Gryffindor common room. Wanna go?" I asked London.

"Sure. Katie, Eve, see you guys later."

"Fine with me as long as I can pet Polka man!" Katie had fallen for the cat too.

"Lucy," London started once we were walking, "I've noticed something. You've always been incredibly shy. But not anymore. These past two weeks at Hogwarts you've been loud and confident."

My shoulders sagged. It wasn't a bad thing to not be shy anymore, but I was confused by it myself.

"Honestly…I think that people who intimidate me drive me to the shadows. No one in our year has intimidated me yet."

London tied her long, blonde-white hair into a pony tail and smiled. "That's wonderful, Lucy. Truly wonderful."

"Flutterflies." I told the Fat Lady before stepping into the world London and I were meant to be in.

The Gryffindor common room had a huge scarlet couch, with about three armchairs in the center of the room. There were a few upper years studying, and other than that the entire Weasley family.

"London!" Alice, Lily, and Scorp jumped up to meet her. They gave her hugs in turn, but _I _was left out of it.

"Hey Scorp!" I put on a wide smile, but all I got was air.

"Hey." I felt Roxanne by my side. I gave her a huge hug. I felt I had a relationship with her of being rejected Weasleys- although lately, that was just I.

"Hi. You should join them." I say, gesturing to the huggers.

"Just because they're being jerks doesn't mean they don't appreciate you." Roxy whispered and led me to where everyone was sitting.

"Sooo, what'a up in firsty-land?" James teased.

"Nothing much." London told him. "Other than me and Lucy being exiled."

"Lucy and I." Rose corrected.

James gave her a look. "Shut up!"

It's funny. James and Rose have this little love-hate relationship, and they balance each other out despite having nothing in common.

Rose glared at James. "Don't make me write to Aunt Ginny about that little prank you pulled on Hugo's dorm."

"Hugo and Frank helped me!" James protested. "And so did Fred! You'd be getting four of us in trouble."

"All for the better. You could all use a lesson learned." Rose snapped coldly.

"Rosie. Let them get away with it." Roxanne put a calming hand on her shoulder.

"Don't call me that! Anyway Roxy, we have arithmacy homework to do. We should only stay for about ten more minutes." Rose told her, avoiding the subject of the prank.

"You guys! London and I came over here to see _all_ of you! We won't get to sneak in that often without upsetting the prefects- which in a few years, will be you." I said; I was exasperated. London and I didn't schlep all the way here for nothing.

"Oh, alright. But Molly has to help us." Rose looked at her older cousin admiringly.

"I'll try, Rosie. My own Ancient Runes homework is very challenging tonight, so you'll have to be patient with me."

London had had enough. "You guys! Enough with the homework! Let's talk about our_ lives_ instead."

Lorcan, who was sitting by Lily, asked, "So what's Ravenclaw like, London?"

I cut in. "It's fun. People are nice, and we don't have to remember a password. And it's not very hard to find homework help."

"Cool." Lorcan nodded at me and turned to London _again._ "Do you want to sneak into Hogsmeade with me?"

"Well…" London put on a smile. "Ravenclaws aren't supposed to do naughty things."

Lorcan just laughed and grinned at her. "Some Ravenclaw you are then."

I couldn't help but glance over at Lily. Recently, I had observed Lily had been acting like…like she liked Lorcan. I had also noticed Lorcan had been acting more brave and unlike himself around London.

Sure enough, looking at Lily, she had her arms crossed and her eyebrows furrowed.

"Lily, we can go too." I said. Her cheeks flamed and she whispered, "Luce, come with me to my dorm. The others are all chatting amongst themselves."

I hesitated. I wanted to see my family, but I knew Lily needed me. This could also be my chance to re-bond with her.

"I'm going with Lily." I muttered to Alice, but she didn't notice me, she was talking to Hugo. I rolled my eyes and walked with Lily to her dorm.

Once she led me to her dorm, I saw two girls sitting on two of the four poster beds.

"Lucy, this is Kristina and Kayleyn, but she's called Layne. Layne, Kristina, this is my cousin Lucy."

I felt my throat tighten and my stomach panic. This is what I do when I get shy,

"Hey." Kristina turned around from her book and shook dark strands of hair from her face.

"Hi." Layne looked down at the floor. I was guessing she was shy like me.

"H-hi." I stuttered. I hate that.

"Layne and I will get out for you." Kristina dropped her book and she and Layne filed out.

"Thanks!" Lily called after them.

I shut the door and Lily sat in a big beanbag chair she brought from home.

"Sooo, what do you want to talk about ?" I ask, even though I already know.

Lily sighed and flicked at red strands of hair. "Have you ever liked anyone? Anyone?"

I looked at her and laughed. "I had a little crush on Teddy when I was like, seven."

Lily continued petting her red hair and rubbed one eye. "I like Lorcan, Lucy. I can't tell Alice because she might tell Kristina. I love Alice, but…" she trailed off. "She isn't my cousin who wouldn't tell anyone that I like Lorcan when he likes London and she obviously is responding. And I hate that I like him because he's supposed to be my brother, not boyfriend. But London has only known him for about 3 years. She thinks of him as a friend, not a brother. And friends can turn into so much more."

I sucked in breath. "I've known you liked him for a long time, Lily. I'm more observant than you think. And yeah, Lorcan has taken to sort of flirting with London. Like out there, that was definitely coming onto her. And she kind of responded, yeah. But it's not too late. I mean we're not even twelve yet. It's just a pre-teen crush."

Lily rubbed her face in her hands. "I love you, Lucy." She gave me a big hug. "Don't forget you and me are sisters, not cousins. And I'm sorry we've been drifting lately. Alice and me are close, but it will be a few years before I'm as close to her as I am to you."

"I love you too." I tightened my grip around her body. "Oh, and make sure to respond to the letter I send you tomorrow.

**AN: I hope this was decent. I wanted to reconnect Lily and Lucy and show the closeness they have despite growing distant. I like the Lorcan likes London, Lily likes Lorcan thing. What do you guys think? You also saw Eve a little. I hope you like that! I have what the characters look like on my profile, btw. But I want a better Lucy! If you find someone you think would be good for Lucy, please leave me a review with the URL. So which Ravenclaw characters would you guys like to see more of? And what family members? What do you guys think about me bringing Lily into the story more? Thanks for reading!**

**Pugs189**


End file.
